Forbidden Love: Dramione
by HufflepuffQuidditch1
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to start her fourth year at Hogwarts. Things quickly start to spiral downhill in the Wizarding World, with the consideration of the Dark Lord regaining power. Little did Hermione know that the person she thought she cared the least about ended being someone she cared the most about, Draco Malfoy. Draco will do his best to help Hermione with all that he can


As I began to walk towards the Quidditch Stadium I noticed a chill down my spine, a nervous chill, but not a normal chill like one when you get cold, because it had been over seventy degrees all day.

No, this feeling was different, it traveled from the top of my spine down the bottom, like a snake was slithering down my back, but what was odd about it was that I felt warm and comfortable after it traveled down my back, whereas you'd normally feel cold and feeble all over your body and usually made you shiver.

But this made me feel cold when it went down my back, but then made me suddenly very warm.

I didn't know if this was normal or not, but all I knew was that the Quidditch World Cup was soon to begin, so I better be on my way.

As we walked up to our seats I came head on with someone, which nearly knocked me down.

I rubbed my forehead vigorously, and as I did so I looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hey! Didn't know they let Mudbloods here. There ought to be a rule against that." He said, slowly making his smile into a smirk.

I was mixed with anger and embarrassment at the sound of his words.

Ever since Draco first heard about me having Muggle parents, he's called me a Mudblood everytime he came into contact with me.

It was the worst and most hurtful name to call a wizard who is Muggle-born.

At this point I was so used to being called this that I had learned to ignore it almost completely. But this time I couldn't. I couldn't ignore it, and I felt in the middle of tearing up or punching that smirk off of his pale face.

"Come on, Hermione. He's not worth it." Ron said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

I, still looking back at his cold, grey eyes as they glistened with the look of another successful feeling hurt, glumly made my way to my seat.

I sunk into my seat and waited for the Match to begin.

The match went on for an awful long time, with the gold from the leprechauns for Ireland to the dancing Veela for Bulgaria, which the boys seemed stricken by.

The stadium was filled with ooh's and ah's as Ireland continued to get the Quaffle through the hoop, killing Bulgaria with a score of ten to one-hundred and seventy.

But then Viktor Krum, the all-star Quidditch Seeker from Bulgaria, swooped down, neck and neck with the Irish Seeker, and reached out for the golden snitch, only to be seriously injured.

But when he was on the ground, you could see the tiny gold wings of the snitch flailing through the gaps between his fingers,

"IRELAND WON! But Krum got the snitch!" Yelled the commentator, Ludo Bagman.

The whole stadium was in uproar, cheering and dancing all over.

The score was one-hundred and sixty to one-hundred and seventy; a very close game indeed.

I picked up my hat, which was green with a four-leaf clover on it to resemble Ireland, and the luck of the Irish.

And by the turn out of this game, they were very lucky indeed.

I plopped my hat onto my head and trodden off down the stairs, hearing muttering voices about the match,

"Did you see that?"

"Krum barely caught the snitch."

"I can't believe the turn out!"

"You owe me ten galleons- pay up."

I smiled as I walked down the stairs. I was very pleased to be a part of this event with the Weasleys and Harry, it was a wonderful experience.

Sadly that happiness quickly ended when a foot suddenly swooped in front of my ankle, making me tumble at least ten steps also knocking down a few other wizards.

The pain quickly made its way to my head as the back of the tenth stair ran into my skull.

My vision was slightly blurry when I crawled out of the way to keep myself from getting yet another injury.

And when I looked up, I noticed the blonde-headed boy that I had ran into earlier walking past me with a smirk and a wink.

He continued walking down with his father and mother, who, like him, we're both blonde-headed and pale.

The pain seared so badly that I let out a small screech.

I was already a while ahead of the Weasleys when I was walking, but the fact that that I had fallen down ten stairs certainly put me much farther ahead.

I heard rustling and a few people were pushed out of the way until I saw the familiar gang of red-heads along with Harry.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" Mr Weasley said as he helped me up from the side of the steps, grabbing on to the railing.

"I tripped." I said.

Only I didn't trip, I was tripped.

"You took quite a fall. Fell nearly ten stairs." Charlie said as he examined my arms for any scratches.

"Blimey, knocked a few wizards out along the way." Fred said, smiling.

"I'll be fine, I just have a headache." I said, rubbing the knot on the back of my head.

"What did you trip on?" Ginny asked as we began to walk once again, Mr Weasley and Charlie on either side of me.

"I... Well, I-"

I stopped in my tracks for all of our attention was focused at the ear piercing screams farther down.

Wizards were retreating one after another, fleeing as fast as they could to into the woods to be kept safe.

We rushed down to our campsite only to see it being burned down by a group of masked people.

I noticed a few people above of me, in the air, the Muggle family that owned the campsite, screaming and obviously not knowing what was going on.

But by the retreating and wailing of all the wizards, no one knew what was going on.

"Stay together, I need to figure out what's going on." Mr Weasley said as he pushed us out into the woods.

"But Dad-" Ron started.

"Stay together. GO!" Mr Weasley said as we began to run off into the woods.

I did my best not to trip over anything, I had enough for the night.

I kept up, or tried to keep up, with Bill for a while until he, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ginny came out of view.

I ran as fast as I could until I heard a voice.

"Hello, Granger."

Draco Malfoy was leaning against a tree, watching the fire as though it was a show.

"Are you mental! What're you doing just sitting there?" I asked as I turned around at him.

"I'm watching. Those Muggles, ah, so stupid. Imagine that being your parents up there. Too bad it's not." He said, still looking away at the riot.

I ran up and pounced at him, and knocked him onto the ground.

"Hermione, no!" Harry said, trying to get me off of Draco.

"Getting comfortable, aren't we, Granger?" He said, smirking and looking at me as I flailed my arms, trying to swing at him.

"You... Leave... My... Parents... Alone." I said, Harry and Ron pulling on either arm.

"Let go of me, Ronald!" I yelled, "I can get up myself."

Ron and Harry looked at each other hesitantly and slowly pulled me back and let go of my arms.

"Thank you." I said as I dusted my skirt off.

Draco stood up quickly, dusting his pants off.

"Too bad, I was getting quite comfortable there." He said maliciously.

I grabbed my wand and pointed it at him,

"Leave me alone." I said slowly, looking at his frightened face.

He was looking at me with uttermost pleasure, and his eyes slowly moved to my leg, which was cut severely from falling down.

His eyes softened very slightly and then made their way to my forehead, where we had run into each other, and then to my hand, and then to my arm, all of which had their own amount of cuts.

"That must have hurt." He said, my wand still at his neck.

"You would know, you're the one who did it." I said expressionless.

"Did I really?" He said.

"Is this fun for you, Draco?" I said, keeping a firm grip on my wand, "hurting people? Frankly I wouldn't be surprised if your parents are part of this riot! The masked people."

He looked at me and his expressionless face moved into a smirk.

"Oh, have I hurt you? Didn't notice," He said softly, confusing me intensely, "tell you what, you put your wand down and I leave you alone."

I stared at him, still keeping a firm hold on my wand, not knowing what to do.

After a while of immense hesitation and worried looks from Harry and Ron, I slowly put my wand down and into my pocket.

"See? There we go. Now, was that hard?" Draco said as he began to linger slowly to me.

He came so close to where the top of my head almost hit his nose because he was at least five inches taller than me.

He took my hand and put it into his.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, ignoring eye contact.

He moved his other hand on my chin and moved my face to where I was looking into his eyes.

His hand moved to the knot on the back of my head from falling down my stairs.

"Ow." I said quietly, moving my head slightly downward, trying not to look at him.

He moved his hand back on my chin to make me look at him once more.

He came even closer, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I looked into his grey eyes and saw a spark flicker and I felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

I gulped awkwardly, not aware of what was going on.

He leaned in closer to where his nose was touching mine, it was as though he was going to kiss me, and I couldn't let that happen.

But he didn't kiss me. He whispered softly to me, keeping his eyes on mine, his hand inside mine tightly.

"I would never hurt you."

And to his words I took a deep gasp of air.

He quickly let go of my hand and leaned back from me.

He started walking backwards and he smiled and turned around and ran off.

I just watched him leave, mouth open, unaware of what exactly had just occurred.

Ron came over to my side,

"What was that?" He asked.

"What did he mean? He always hurts you." Harry asked as he came to my other side.

I sat there, saying nothing, doing my best to comprehend what happened, but I just couldn't understand why he would do that.

"I-I don't know." I finally said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly and back at me.

"Well, come on, let's go." He said.

I still looked off at where Draco ran off, lost in thought.

"Right." I said softly as I turned away.

I looked at the ground and I looked back to where Draco was and whispered to myself,

"I know."

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Hey guys! So this is my first Dramione Story, and I hope you like it, and I'm doing my best to have an interesting story for Draco and Hermione. I hope you enjoyed it!

This is only the beginning, there's a lot left for the couple, and I encourage you to keep up with this story, and I'll do as well as I can to keep it updated.

Another thing is there will be different point of views, but not necessarily every chapter, but I will not say who's POV it is each chapter, and if I don't, it's the same person who was talking in the end of the last chapter!

If you're interested in other Dramione stories, I suggest checking out my friend monkeymoose2 she now has two wonderful stories that I highly encourage you to read!

Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot! This is for you!

-HufflepuffQuidditch1

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•


End file.
